Into the Unknown
by UnfitDinosaur
Summary: An elite team of Spartan IV's find themselves in Equestria. Little do they know, they are a part of something much bigger than any threat they have ever encountered.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! In case you haven't noticed, all my stories have gone missing. Let me explain, my computer has temporarily vanished, in the time it was gone, some jackass deleted all of my stories. But, now that I have that issue solved and my computer returned to me, I can start rewriting everything. So here it goes, the first chapter.**

Four Spartans were sitting in the back of a pelican, waiting to be dropped off in an area they were ordered to neutralize. Captain Jaspersen, the leader of the four Spartans, sat impatiently as they approached the location. Captain Jaspersen had black and red War Master armor, along with the most recent visor variant, Legendary. Sitting next to him was Corporal Henderson. Henderson had blue and white Recon armor, with the Frost visor. Henderson had a sniper rifle in his lap, he was the marksman of the team. Jaspersen preferred an assault rifle, though he carried an energy sword for a sidearm. The third member of the team was Sergeant Green. Green wore black and yellow Enforcer armor, with the solar visor. Green was the close quarter's specialist. He carried a shotgun and a SAW. Green also had the worst temper of the bunch, so it was best not to get him angry. The fourth and final member was Private James. James was the quiet one, he barely ever spoke. He was also the medic. He wore the basic Recruit armor with the standard Recruit visor. James usually used a battle rifle in combat, with a magnum for a sidearm.

The pelican approached the landing zone, but the pilot saw something that made him think twice about unloading the Spartans.

"Captain! We have a problem here!" The pilot shouted.

"What is it? AA guns or something?" Jaspersen replied.

"No, it's a slipspace portal. It just appeared right in front of us! Now it's pulling us in, the gravitational pull of the portal is too strong for the pelican to fight." The pilot said.

"So we're going in?" Jaspersen asked.

"Yeah, we're going in. So hold on to something, this is gonna be rough!" The pilot yelled.

"You heard the man! Strap yourselves in, we're gonna have a bumpy ride." Jaspersen ordered.

"Sir, do we know where this thing is taking us?" Henderson asked.

"No clue, so be prepared for the worst." Jaspersen replied.

The pelican went through the portal, and crashed into something. The pelican then started dragging across the ground, mowing down anything in its path. The back door flung open to show that they were in a forest. The pelican continued to run down trees, bushes, and any unlucky creatures. It finally came to a stop in a clearing, where the Spartans gathered their things and began to investigate.

"Any ideas where we are?" Green asked.

"I don't know, I would say we're on Onyx, but it looks too… different." Jaspersen replied.

"Maybe we're still on Requiem, just a part of it we haven't seen yet." Henderson suggested.

"If we were still on Requiem, then Prometheans would have attacked us by now." Green said.

Alright, cut the chatter. Green and Henderson, set up a perimeter. James, go check on the pilot. I'll inspect the damage to the pelican." Jaspersen ordered.

…

Twilight Sparkle was right outside the EverFree Forest. Just moments ago, there was a huge disturbance coming from that area, and she wanted to investigate. She had enlisted the help of Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Applejack to go along with her.

"What if we find some kind of alien or something?" Rainbow Dash wondered.

"That's nonsense, Rainbow. Celestia herself said that there are no such thing as aliens." Twilight replied.

"Well, what if Celestia's wrong?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Then we have a big problem on our hands." Twilight responded.

"Oh my gosh! I'm totally going to throw a welcome to Equestria party for the aliens!" Pinkie shouted.

"I bet it's those darn Timber-Wolves causin' all that noise." Applejack said.

"Well, the only way we're going to find out is if we see it for ourselves. C'mon, let's go find out." Twilight said. With that, they entered the EverFree Forest.

…

"So, how's the pelican?" Green asked.

"Not good, I don't think it'll ever fly again." Jaspersen replied.

"What about the pilot?" Green said, he looked at James, who shook his head.

"He's dead. Probably died before we even hit the ground." Jaspersen said.

"So it seems like we're in a pretty shitty situation." Green said.

"Yup. The only way it can get worse is if the locals show up." Jaspersen said. Then, ironically, he started hearing voices. Four of them, and they sounded female.

"Speak of the devil, here come the locals." Green joked. "What do you want to do with them?"

"If they're not hostile, then we treat them as so. If they are hostile, even if only one of them is, then you know what to do." Jaspersen replied.

"Shoot them?" Green wondered.

"Well, not shoot them. But maybe just tell them not to mess with us. In a very aggressive manor." Jaspersen responded.

"So you want to scare the shit out of them?" Green said.

"Basically, but only if they act aggressively against us." Jaspersen replied.

"That sounds fair." Green said.

The voices got closer.

"So how do you want to play it? Point our guns at them and tell them to go away?" Henderson asked.

"I was thinking we could be gentler. For all we know, we could be in some tropical forest on Earth." Jaspersen said.

"Or we could be half way across the galaxy on a planet we didn't even know existed." Green said.

"That too. So just play it cool, try not to scare them." Jaspersen advised.

The voices emerged from the trees. Their appearance was shocking to the Spartans.

"Ponies?"

**Chapter one! Yay! So how was it? Better than the original? Worse? I think it was slightly worse than the original, but still good nonetheless. So tell me what you think, and I'll see you all next time. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hooray for writer's block. Actually, not hooray. Screw writer's block. And distractions, such as other fanfiction. The fanfic in question would be Rainbow Factory. But I'm not gonna pull a Rainbow Factory on you guys and make this a horror story. Anyways, here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

"Am I high? Please tell me I'm high." Green said. Just seconds ago, the Spartans made first contact with an unknown alien race… ponies.

"No, you're not high. We're actually seeing this." Jaspersen said.

…

Twilight Sparkle looked at the creatures in total shock. She had never seen anything like them before. They were easily seven feet tall, more than twice her height. They were all wearing some kind of metal suit that fully encompassed their bodies. One of them began to speak.

"Hello, I am Captain Bryce Jaspersen of the UNSC. Do you understand English?" It asked. She didn't know what English was, but she could understand the creature perfectly. So she nodded.

"Good. Can you tell us where we are?" The creature asked.

"Y-you're in E-Equestria." Twilight studdered.

"Look, you have no reason to fear us. We came here by accident, we will not hurt you or any of your friends. What is your name?" The creature said.

"Twilight Sparkle."

…

"Twilight Sparkle."

"_What kind of a name is that?"_ Jaspersen thought.

"Twilight Sparkle? Can you introduce us to your friends?" He asked. The rainbow maned Pegasus suddenly flew right up in his face.

"I'm Rainbow Dash! Fastest flyer in Equestria! I swear to Celestia if you hurt my friends I will kick your flank back to whatever pit in the EverFree Forest you came from!" The Pegasus angrily shouted.

"Feisty one. Isn't she?" Henderson joked.

The pink pony began to speak.

"I'm Pinkie Pie! We're gonna have so much fun once we get back to Ponyville! There will be cake, games, punch, and CUPCAKES!" She blurted.

The orange pony spoke.

"I'm Applejack. Proud owner of Sweet Apple Acres, the best apple orchard in Equestria." She spoke in a very thick accent, reminiscent to the Midwestern United States.

"Damn, they have some weird names here." Green joked.

"They're horses, what do you expect?" Henderson replied.

"I dunno, something normal. Like Brian Johnson or something." Green suggested.

Jaspersen looked at them as if he was saying "Shut the fuck up." And they did.

"Well, our ride here is toast, could you take us to civilization?" Jaspersen asked.

"Okay, just try not to kill anypony." Twilight said.

"Did she just say anypony?" Green said.

"Shut up." Jaspersen ordered.

"Hey, I'm just wondering." Green replied.

"Yeah, and I'm telling you to shut your trap before they change their minds and leave us here to rot." Jaspersen said.

The ponies led them to civilization. On the way, they explained the basic functions of Equestria.

"So let me get this straight. This country is run by two princesses, who are twin sisters, that can control the sun and moon?" Green said.

"That sounds right to me." Twilight responded.

"So you don't know what English is, but you can understand me perfectly. What language do you speak?" Jaspersen wondered.

"The official language of Equestria is Celestian, which is apparently exactly like your language. Though some areas of the country that speak Lunarian." Twilight said.

"Those areas would be?" Green wondered.

"Stalliongrad and Marescow. Those are the only two cities I know that speak Lunarian." Twilight said.

"So Lunarian is Russian?" Henderson wondered.

"I guess so, yes." Twilight responded.

They had been walking a few hours, and day turned into night. When they entered Ponyville, the only thing lighting their way were a few street lights.

"Well, you Spartans are too big to fit into one house, so you're going to have to split up for the night." Twilight said.

"Where can we go?" Henderson asked.

"Well, you can stay with me, Applejack or Pinkie Pie." Twilight responded.

"Why not Rainbow Dash?" Henderson wondered.

"If you can fly, than you can stay with Rainbow. You don't look like the flying type." Twilight explained.

"What if I told you I have a jet pack?" Henderson said.

"Then by all means, you can stay with Rainbow Dash." Twilight answered.

"Alright, you can crash at my place. I'll race you there." Rainbow Dash said. She took off at full speed. Henderson just shrugged and went in that direction.

"I guess I can take one of y'all. I'm sure we can find room in the barn for you." Applejack said.

"Looks like I'm going with Applejack, then." Green said. Applejack showed him the direction, and they walked towards Sweet Apple Acres.

"Okay, one of you can stay with Pinkie Pie. I'm not really sure how the Cake's will handle it, though." Twilight said.

"I'll take the quiet one!" Pinkie suddenly blurted. James looked at her and softly sighed. He decided t just go with it, so he went with Pinkie Pie.

That just left Twilight and Jaspersen.

"I guess you're staying with me, then." Twilight said.

"I guess I am." Jaspersen replied.

Twilight showed Jaspersen her house. To his surprise, it was a library integrated into a tree. Twilight let him decide where to sleep, and he chose the couch.

He woke up the next day with a face full of angry alicorn.

"Fuck my life."

**Chapter two! Yay! So in case you were wondering, I will keep the same basic plot as the original did. With some minor tweaks here and there. So leave a review, and I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the delay, guys. I forgot to mention last chapter that any OC's that I used in the story will be brought back. Now some of you might be wondering what I thought of the season 3 finale of MLP. Honestly, I thought it was fucking awesome. I might even try to find a way to bring it into this story. But that will be for a later time. For now, I have a story to rewrite.**

That was the first thing that went through Jaspersen's head when he saw the alicorn. The alicorn then shouted at him.

"Who are you? What are you? Why are you here?" She demanded. Jaspersen instantly realized that this was one of the princesses. He stood up and began to explain.

"I am Captain Bryce Jaspersen of the UNSC Infinity. I am a human, Spartan to be exact. We came here by accident when a slip space portal engulfed our Pelican and crash landed in the middle of a forest. We were later discovered by Twilight Sparkle, who brought us here." He stated. "And who do I have the pleasure of sharing this information with?" He added.

"I am Princess Celestia. Co-ruler of Equestria. Twilight Sparkle is my personal student." Celestia replied.

"Nice to meet you, Princess Celestia." Jaspersen said.

"Tell me, human. What are you like under that helmet?" Celestia wondered.

"I'd rather not take it off." Jaspersen responded.

"That's an order, captain." Celestia said.

"I don't take orders from you." Jaspersen replied.

"You do now. Take it off." Celestia demanded.

"As you wish, your highness." Jaspersen reached for his helmet and removed it, revealing a bald, young man with brown eyes and scars all over his face.

"How did you get those scars?" Celestia asked.

"That is something I will not talk about, no matter how many times you order me to do it." Jaspersen responded.

"Fair enough. Where is the rest of your team?" Celestia asked.

"Sergeant Garret Green is at Sweet Apple Acres. He is the largest out of all of us. And the one with the worst temper. Corporal Eric Henderson is with Rainbow Dash, who apparently lives in a floating house. And Private Alex James is with Pinkie Pie." Jaspersen said.

"Get your team together and meet me here. I want to discuss something important with you." Celestia said.

"Or course, your highness." Jaspersen responded. He was just about to leave the room when he suddenly heard Twilight's voice.

"Princess Celestia! You never told me you were coming!" Twilight said.

"Yes, I apologize for the unexpected visit, but when I heard there where aliens in town, I just had to come over." Celestia replied.

"Oh, you mean Bryce? He's not going to hurt anypony, you can take my word for it!" Twilight said.

"That's not what I'm worried about. Help him find his team and bring them back here. I have matters I want to discuss with them." Celestia said.

Twilight nodded and guided Jaspersen to the door. She opened it and almost got ran over by Henderson.

"Captain, this place is awesome! Rainbow's got a floating house! And it's huge!" He exclaimed.

"I figured she lived in something like that. We have to find Green and James, somebody wants to talk to us." Jaspersen said.

"That somebody would be?" Henderson wondered.

"Princess Celestia." Jaspersen answered.

"Oh. Well, shit." Henderson said.

"Yeah, I know. C'mon, we're wasting daylight." Jaspersen said. They then went off to find Green and James. They looked for Green first, who apparently wasn't at Sweet Apple Acres. He left at the middle of the night and went into town. They found him sitting up against a wall with his shotgun in his hands.

"Green? What the hell are you doing here?" Jaspersen wondered.

"They kicked me out of the apple orchard because apparently I scare Applejack's little sister. So I came out and found this spot. I've been sitting here ever since." Green replied. Henderson laughed.

"You should see Rainbow's place. It's a-"

"A floating house? I know, you were chatting away on the radio how awesome it is." Green interrupted. He got up and put his shotgun on his back. Then they went off to find James. Twilight told them that Pinkie Pie lives with the Cakes. She rents an apartment right above their bakery. So they went there. They went into the bakery and found James and Pinkie, talking to each other.

"I never thought James could talk to somebody like that." Henderson said.

"Yeah, he doesn't get into conversations with anybody." Green added.

James noticed them and instantly stood up.

"I see you made a friend." Jaspersen joked.

"What can I say? She's got a lot to talk about." James responded.

"Yeah, well, Celestia wants us to talk to her at Twilight's house." Henderson said.

"Celestia? Who's she?" James wondered.

"The princess that can control the sun." Jaspersen said.

"Oh, shit." James said.

"That's what we all thought." Green said.

"Yeah, and I don't think she's the patient type, either. Let's get a move on before she fries our asses on the sun or something." Jaspersen ordered. They all left the bakery and made their way back to Twilight's house. They got a lot of awkward stares from the public during their journey across Ponyville. The one thing that made everyone not run in fear was the fact that Twilight was with them. And word had gotten out that Celestia was in town, so the Spartans would have to do something crazy to make them run away.

When they got back to Twilight's house, they were greeted by Celestia. Who had told her sister Luna to swing by.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Jaspersen wondered.

"Oh, nothing much. Just how will spend the rest of your life in Equestria. And a certain prophecy that involves you four." Celestia grinned after she finished that sentence.

"Ho-ly shit."


	4. Chapter 4

**Wazzup guys, so I got my files back, which means I can put all the chapters I lost back on. But I figured out that I jumped to far ahead in the story. You know that part when Celestia meets Jaspersen? Yeah, that was meant for chapter four. So now I have to figure out a way to transition from the new chapters to the old ones without making some kind of plothole. So until I'm finished with that, I'll keep writing these chapters. So here it is. Chapter four.**

Henderson mumbled those two words with extreme bewilderment.

"A prophecy? What kind of prophecy would four ordinary soldiers be in?" Green wondered.

"A prophecy that could mean the death of Equestria if not fulfilled." Celestia answered.

"Would you be so kind as to tell us what that prophecy is?" Jaspersen wondered.

"Certainly." Celestia responded. "Luna, do you want to tell them?"

"Forty thousand years ago, in Equestria's first few years as a country, the nation was ruled by a terrible alicorn by the name of Red Eclipse. He brutally tortured his subjects, and violently killed anypony that spoke out against him. Constantly his people were starving, dying on the streets of hunger, disease, or murder. That is, until four soldiers from another world came along. They saw what Red Eclipse was doing and immediately set out to bring him down. They started a revolution. And they won. Red Eclipse's final words, however, threatened that he would return with a vengeance. We believe that you four came here as a warning that his arrival is upon us. That's why four ordinary soldiers are a part of some prophecy." Luna explaind.

The Spartans were speechless, they thought this world was just sunshine and happiness. They were dead wrong.

"We must return to Canterlot now, I wish you luck. You're going to need it." Celestia said. She and Luna then disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the Spartans behind.

"What did we just get ourselves into?" Henderson asked.

"I have no idea." Jaspersen replied.

"She didn't even give us any pointers about this place or anything, just some crazy tyrant that's about to resurrect himself from the dead." Green said. As soon as he said that, a letter appeared in front of him. He grabbed it and read it. This is what it said.

I forgot to mention that there are very distinct signs to look out for, they will begin rather subtle. Kind of like everyday occurrences, and they'll get bigger. Until the day of the final solar eclipse. When the moon covers the sun, and the sky turns red. That will signal the day of his arrival.  
Sincerely, Princess Luna.

"What would an everyday occurrence be? Almost getting run over by a wagon?" Green wondered.

"That last part sounds like something you'd see from one of those alien invasion movies in the 21st century back on Earth." Henderson said.

"Whatever it is, we have to take it seriously. Be on the lookout for anything that might signal Red Eclipse." Jaspersen warned.

James walked out of the library to try and process everything he had just heard. But as soon as he opened the door, he was knocked down by Pinkie Pie.

"Alex! Get your friends out here, now!" Pinkie demanded.

"What? Why?" James asked, confused.

"Diamond dogs are here!" Pinkie responded.

"Diamond dogs? Pinkie what the hell are you talking about?" James said.

"I'm talking about raiders! As in the kind that ransack villages! Now get your friends out here now!" Pinkie screamed. James scrambled to his feet and ran inside.

"Captain! We got raiders!" James yelled.

"Raiders? What raiders?" Jaspersen wondered.

"The raiders that are rampaging through town right now!" James replied.

"Shit. Grab your weapons, we're going to war." Jaspersen ordered. They all picked up their weapons and sprinted to the center of town. Pinkie was right. Raiders. Or as she called them, Diamond Dogs. They were ravaging stores, ransacking houses, even mugging innocent ponies.

"Alright, on my mark shoot anything that looks like a dog! Three… Two… One… Mark!" Jaspersen yelled. They all started firing at the same time. They shot with amazing precision and accuracy, not missing a single target. Within seconds, the raiders that were out in the open were dead all over the ground.

"Green and James, take the west side of town, Henderson and I will take the east side. Report back here when they've either escaped or have been killed. Got it?" Jaspersen ordered. They nodded and went in the directions they were told to go. They went around, door to door. It seemed like the bloodshed at the town center had driven most of them away, but there were a few stragglers trying to get as much stuff as they could before getting out. They sweeped through the town in a matter of minutes, and came back to the center.

"West side's all clear." Green said.

"Good. So is the east side. Now we have to find a way to keep the locals from panicking." Jaspersen said.

"Um, Captain. I suggest you look around." Henderson said. Jaspersen only then noticed how much attention they had gained. The whole town was staring at them in complete silence.

"This is not going to end well." Jaspersen said.

"Not at all." Green replied.

"ALIENS! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup guys. I'm still working on how to avoid a major plothole when I eventually switch back to the old chapters. But for now I still gotta write more of the new chapters. So until then, you're stuck with these. Enjoy!**

"Well, shit." Green said.

The residents of Ponyville all fled in terror, trampling each other to evade the Spartans.

"What should we do about this, Cap?" Henderson asked.

"I don't know. You don't suppose there is phone line to Celestia's castle?" Jaspersen responded.

"There probably isn't." Henderson replied. "Speaking of Celestia, she's probably going to be really pissed once she finds out about this."

"No doubt about that." Jaspersen said.

"Everybody please stay calm! They mean no harm!" Twilight yelled.

"Where'd you come from?" Jaspersen wondered.

"I've been here for a while, Bryce. I watched you kill the raiders." Twilight responded.

"Twilight! What are you doing? Run before they do something bad to you!" A white unicorn with a blue mane yelled.

"Who's she?" Green asked.

"That would be Rarity." Twilight answered. "It's okay, Rarity. They mean no harm."

"Did you not see them murder those raiders? And do you not see everypony else running for their lives?" Rarity said.

"You of all ponies should be glad they killed the Diamond Dogs. You were kidnapped by them!" Twilight responded.

"Wait, what?" James asked.

"This is different! If it would have been the Royal Guard, yes. I would be glad. But I don't even know what these things are!" Rarity said.

"None of us knew who Zecora was until we gave her a chance, why can't we do the same with the Spartans?" Twilight asked.

"Alright, that's enough. Can we please just get the town to calm down? The screaming is really annoying." Jaspersen interrupted.

"Sweet Celestia, they talk? How do they know our language?" Rarity wondered.

"We'll explain later. I think we should calm the populace before they start hunting us down like Frankenstein." Jaspersen said.

"Who's Frankenstein?" Twilight asked.

"Another thing to explain later. Let's just get a move-on." Jaspersen replied.

"Okay, I'll ask the princess to send the Royal Guard down to contain the town. Should we go back to the library?" Twilight suggested.

"Yes, that would be lovely." Jaspersen responded. "But I think it's going to be difficult to get through with a bunch of screaming ponies running rampant through the streets."

There was a sudden flash of light, and they were all back in the library.

"Teleportation. Don't ask." Twilight quickly explained.

"I think you have some explaining to do. Mister, uh, Spartan." Rarity said.

Jaspersen sighed. "We're highly trained bipedal life forms called humans. We aren't exactly a good example of what a human looks like, since we have genetic enhancements." Jaspersen explained.

"Do you all wear armor like that?" Rarity asked.

"No, most of us don't. We are soldiers. I'd imagine you would like to see our faces." Jaspersen said. Rarity nodded.

"Alrighty then. Boys, take off your helmets for the lady." Jaspersen casually commanded.

Henderson was the first to take off his helmet. He had white skin with piercing blue eyes. He had always been called the most attractive of the bunch. (According to all the female Spartans on the Infinity).

Green was next to take off his helmet. He had darker skin, he also had green eyes. The team likes to make fun of the relation between his last name and his eye color, even though he claims there is no relation between it.

James was the last to take off his helmet. His skin was ghostly pale and he had a rather small scar behind his left ear. His eyes were blue, like Henderson's, except his were more of a turquoise shade.

Rarity was baffled by the diversity of the group, especially Green. She thought they all looked exactly alike before they took off their helmets.

"Oh my, you all look so radically different from each other." Rarity stated.

"That's the human race for ya. We're all different, just like you ponies." Jaspersen responded.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, then the deep voice of a Royal Guard.

"On behalf of Princess Celestia, open this door!" The Guard shouted.

"Why should I?" Twilight replied.

"Because Princess Celestia herself wants to have a few words with these aliens." The guard said.

Twilight sighed and went to open the door, where she found a very angry Celestia waiting there. She walked in and gave the Spartans a brief stare before speaking.

"I left you alone for five minutes. Five minutes! How can one group of soldiers cause so much havoc in five minutes!" She shouted.

"What did you expect us to do? Let those raiders ransack Ponyville?" Jaspersen responded.

"You could have handled it in a less violent manner." Celestia said.

"No, we couldn't have. I don't know about you, but where we're from, we don't just allow people to just go and ransack entire villages!" Jaspersen nearly shouted.

"We don't just let them ransack villages here, either. But you could have done it without terrorizing everypony within ten miles!" Celestia shouted back.

"Princess, if we tried to negotiate with them peacefully, they would laugh at us and continue with the raid! Sometimes there's no such thing as a peaceful way out. Not when they're causing damage like this." Jaspersen said, now getting frustrated with Celestia.

"We're Spartans, we're trained to defend the innocent and eliminate the enemy. Even if that means terrifying everyone in town. We don't just let stuff like this happen. We deal with it. And we do so in a violent manner. I don't like killing things, not at all. But if it means safety for the innocent, then it must be done." Jaspersen continued.

"Good, then that means you really are the four soldiers from the prophecy." Celestia mumbled.

"Here we go with that prophecy again. Was this just to test to see if that was true? If we were the four soldiers?" Jaspersen asked.

"Not so much a test, more like insurance that you are the right ones. And you are." Celestia said.

"Wait, you set this up?" Jaspersen wondered.

"I didn't set it up, but I knew it was going to happen. They've been threatening us for months about it. They wanted a crazy amount of money, but we wouldn't give it to them. So when I found out they were actually going to do it, I decided that this is the perfect opportunity to see if you are worthy, and you are. Congratulations, from this day forth you shall be recognized as citizens of Equestria. But if something like this ever arises again, you four can take command of the Royal Guard." Celestia said.

"I like you. You're out of your mind, but I like you." Jaspersen said.

"Just remember that as citizens of Equestria, you shouldn't expect special treatment if you commit a crime. You'll get the same punishment as everypony else if you break the law." Celestia warned. "I must leave now, for I need to go to Saddle Arabia to discuss political things with whoever is in charge there. I'm bringing delegates back with me, so don't mess up things too badly."

Celestia and the Guard disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Rarity, Twilight, and the Spartans to themselves.

"Who else has a bad feeling something's gonna happen while she's gone?" Green wondered.

"I got the same feeling. Let's hope nothing happens." Jaspersen responded.

"Yeah, let's hope."

**Alright, this marks the end of the new chapters. If you read the original story, or watched episode four in season three of MLP. You'll know what happens when Celestia goes to Saddle Arabia. So leave a review if you think I need to improve something, and I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so this is how it's going to go. I'll post the chapters that existed before I got "hacked" when I reach the final one, which was chapter twelve I think, I'll continue writing more chapters. So if you're reading this by the time I put it up, prepare for a back to back marathon of chapters. Oh, and before I wrote this little author's message, I saw a question in the review section on chapter 5. So here is my answer to it: I don't know what I'm going to do with Requiem now that it has been destroyed. I'll think of something. So I hope that by unleashing the floodgates here it doesn't create too much of a plothole, because I have not checked the chapters for something that might make the first 5 chapters not make sense. Here we go.**

It was four weeks after the encounter with the raiders, and everything seemed to be normal. The ponies of Ponyville got used to the Spartans presence and accepted it. Now instead of running in fear when they saw one of the Spartans, they greeted them as if they were any other pony walking down the street. 

Twilight was at Futtershy's house. She had been trying to get her to agree to let her practice her magic on her animals.

"Fluttershy I promise you, none of your animals will be hurt." Twilight said.

"Fine, but if you hurt even one of them, you will pay." Fluttershy replied sinisterly.

Twilight then proceeded to approach the animals. She then enveloped them in magic, and started flinging them everywhere. She did all kinds of tricks with them, making them go in a straight line, putting them in a figure eight, or just throw them around. When she was done, she gingerly put them down, and then she heard a familiar voice.

"Wow, that's pretty impressive." The voice said. Twilight turned around and found Henderson standing there.

"Eric? What are you doing here?" Twilight wondered.

"Just exploring the town, meeting the locals. Decided to come up here after I left Sugarcube Corner. Man, Mr. and Mrs. Cake make the best ice cream I have ever tasted." Henderson explained.

"I know right? Their chocolate sundae is to die for!" Twilight said. "I was just practicing my magic skills for when Princess Celestia brings the delegates from Saddle Arabia here."

"Interesting, hey, while I was walking here some unicorn in a cloak was talking shit about how she's better at magic than anyone else in Ponyville; I think Rarity's picking a fight with her right now." Henderson said.

"Unicorn in a cloak? Picking a fight with Rarity? Did she call herself the Great and Powerful Trixie by any chance?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, she was. Talk about ego, right?" Henderson answered.

"Yeah, huge ego." Twilight responded. She then bolted down to the scene, where she found Applejack and Pinkie Pie dragging an unconscious Rarity.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Twilight Sparkle." The cloaked unicorn said, she then removed her cloak to reveal a light blue coat and a white mane.

"Trixie, what are you doing here?" Twilight questioned.

"I just came for some payback, Twilight. This time, I am better than you. And I can prove it." Trixie responded.

Henderson had arrived just as she finished her sentence, she noticed him.

"Watch me vanquish that beast on two legs right behind you. That should be enough proof." Trixie said.

"What, Eric? Please, he's no beast, he's a Spartan. I bet he has more power and talent in his foot then you have in your whole body!" Twilight said.

"Are you so sure about that? I've heard about those Spartans, or whatever you call them. Killed those raiders, yes? I admit, that's impressive. But still no match for me." Trixie boasted.

"You wanna fight me? Is that what I'm hearing right now?" Henderson shouted.

"Yes, it is. A magical duel. Right now, Spartan." Trixie replied.

"Magic? Is that all you got? Magic isn't gonna do much for you when your head is beaten into the ground." Henderson said.

"No magic? That's a shame. It appears then you are out of the question. So, Twilight, do you accept?" Trixie said.

"On what terms?" Twilight questioned.

"If you win, I'll leave and never set foot in Ponyville ever again. But if I win, you and your savage Spartan friend here are banished from the town forever." Trixie bargained.

"I'll accept those terms. Bring it on, Trixie." Twilight said. They then began their duel. Trixie began by launching a wagon filled with barrels at some bystanders, Twilight managed to stop it, however. Trixie then launched pies at Twilight, but before they hit her, she summoned a parasprite to eat it. She quickly got rid of the parapsrite after it had duplicated itself. Trixie then dumped snow on Twilight, but Twilight had melted it away. It went on like this for a little while, until Trixie did the impossible. She shot a red beam from her horn and changed the age of two bystanders, one was now a baby while the other one was now elderly.

"An aging spell? Only the highest level unicorns can do that!" Twilight said in disbelief.

"That's because I am the highest level unicorn. Your move, Twilight." Trixie replied.

Twilight tried to revert their age back to normal, but failed.

"Now it seems it is time for you and your stupid Spartan to leave Ponyville. Forever!" Trixie shouted, she then shot two red bolts at Twilight and Henderson, making them vanish. She then cast a shield around Ponyville, so that nopony could get in or out.

"That bitch! Does she really think she can just throw us out? If I ever get my hands on her, so help me I will shove a binary rifle down her throat and pull the trigger!" Henderson screamed.

"Eric, calm down. I'm sure that Bryce and the other Spartans can work with my friends to get rid of her." Twilight said.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry, I'm just angry. But boy do I hope I get to her before Green does." Henderson said.

"Why? Is Garret that brutal?" Twilight wondered.

"No, he won't be brutal enough." Henderson answered. "We need to find a way to get back inside Ponyville, do you know anyone who lives in the EverFree Forest?"

"Just one, and I think she has exactly what we need." Twilight responded.

"Then let's find her. The longer I'm out here, the more I want to beat the crap out of Trixie." Henderson said.

…

"Twilight and Henderson got thrown out? How much convincing does it take to not fuck with Spartans?" Green wondered.

"This is one of those signs of chaos Celestia was talking about, we need to find a way to contact those two." Jaspersen said.

"Or we could go to where ever it is she's is and do it the Spartan way, with guns." Green suggested.

"That won't work; you heard the reports, haven't you? She'll just turn our guns into butterflies or something. What we have to do is play along with her little regime until Twilight and Henderson come and throws her out of town." Jaspersen denied. "Or until Celestia returns from Saddle Arabia, she probably won't take kindly to one of her towns being put under martial law."

"Your tale of woe upsets me so, no wonder you're dower, it's an abuse of power!" Zecora said.

"I don't know what to do, Zecora. I can't abandon my friends, but I can't take her on horn to horn!" Twilight replied.

"If you train with me, so good you'll be, I'll show the way to make sure she won't stay." Zecora promised.

"You'll train me in magic? But she was doing age spells, weather spells, you name it!" Twilight said, she lifted her hoof and accidentally knocked over one of Zecora's potions.

"When it comes to magic, it will be tragic if somepony beats me. Especially Trixie." Zecora said.

"Are you sure?" Twilight asked.

"Mmhmm." Zecora hummed in response.

"Okay, when do we start?" Twilight wondered.

…

"Spartan, where do you think you're going?" Trixie questioned. The Spartans had been requested to guard Trixie until Twilight came back, not obliging would mean certain death.

"Gotta go take a piss, Trixie." Green responded.

"Fine, make it quick." Trixie ordered. Green never really had to go, however. He used that as a cover story to meet with Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Spike at the library.

"This is bullshit, Trixie is on the verge of making me shoot something." Green said as he entered the library.

"How are Bryce and Alex holding up?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"The Captain has somehow maintained a level head about this, and James is abnormally agitated. How are you guys?" Green responded.

"We all hate her! We're trying to find a way to contact Twilight and Eric, but so far we have nothing!" Applejack said.

"I think I have an idea." Pinkie said.

…

Henderson was sitting at the pelican crash site, or what's left of it. He had gone off to find it after Zecora had asked him to leave Twilight and her to themselves so she could teach her a few things. He spent some time rummaging around in the pelican, trying to find something he might have missed last time he was there. He didn't find much, other than a few sniper rounds wedged underneath a seat. He was still searching when he heard something in his helmet. His HUD was telling him that he was getting a transmission, but he thought it was malfunctioning. That is, until he heard the voice of Commander Sarah Palmer.

"This is the UNSC Infinity to any surviving member of Fireteam Eagle, do you read?" She said.

"This is Corporal Henderson of Fireteam Eagle, I read you." Henderson replied.

"Henderson? Thank God at least one of you is still alive, what's your status?" Palmer asked.

"I'm at the crash site of the pelican, commander." Henderson said.

"Do you know how many of your team is left?" Palmer said.

"We're all still alive. How did you find us?" Henderson wondered.

"A beacon just went off a minute ago; it came from an emergency radio. We tracked it here." Palmer explained.

"What's it like down there?" Palmer wondered.

"It's like a fairy tale, commander. A fairy tale with a dark history." Henderson said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Palmer asked.

"You have to see it to believe it, commander." Henderson responded.

"Where's Captain Jaspersen? His communication radio is offline, so is the rest of your team. You're the only one we could get a hold of." Palmer said.

"He's in a bit of a situation, commander. Right now I think he's on guard duty for the world's most obnoxious unicorn." Henderson said.

"Did you say unicorn?" Palmer asked, confused.

"Yes, unicorn. She took control of the settlement we were in after she threw me and an ally out. That force field must disrupt certain radio frequencies." Henderson explained.

"Henderson, where the hell are you?" Palmer questioned.

"Equestria, that's where we landed when we disappeared." Henderson said.

"Would you mind explaining to me why you're there?" Palmer requested.

"Apparently we're a part of some kind of prophecy, or so their princess says." Henderson said.

"You believe that?" Palmer said.

"Well, when that same princess can control the sun, yeah. I believe it." Henderson replied.

"Where did that beacon come from? Is it in your pelican?" Palmer asked.

"No, it's in that force field, how it's transmitting, I have no idea. Trust me, commander; this place has very weird logic." Henderson said.

"I can tell, do you want us to send a team of Spartans to help your situation?" Palmer wondered.

"Negative, commander. We're already working on it." Henderson rejected.

"Are you sure? From the sounds of it, a scorpion tank can destroy that force field in one shot. Can't be any different from energy shielding." Palmer said.

"Actually, I'm sure they didn't go through all that trouble to get the emergency radio working inside the force field for nothing. Send a small force, it could help." Henderson said.

"Roger that, corporal. Any advice for the teams?" Palmer asked.

"Don't shoot anything. They're here entirely for intimidation." Henderson advised.

"Acknowledged. We're dispatching the teams now. Palmer out." The transmission ended. Henderson grinned under his helmet.

"Better watch out, Trixie. The UNSC is coming, and they're coming for you."****


	7. Chapter 7

Henderson started walking back to Zecora's hut. Just moments ago he had called for the support of the UNSC Infinity, which was in orbit around the planet, to take Ponyville back from Trixie. On the way there, Henderson wondered just how she defeated Twilight in the first place.

_"What could have given her that edge?" _Henderson thought. He then remembered seeing something that Trixie was wearing on her cloak. "_Could it have been that amulet? It looked sinister enough; I bet it has something to do with it."_ Henderson continued to walk, soon he heard the sounds of pelican engines in the sky. He chuckled.

"Oh man, have I waited for this!" He said to himself. He continued walking until he reached Zecora's hut, where he found Twilight pulling a Jesus by standing on water. He must have broke her concentration, because as soon as he appeared there, she fell into the water.

"Eric? What brings you here?" Twilight wondered.

"I just called the biggest ship in humanity's navy to help bring Trixie down, I can hear the pelicans dropping in now." Henderson replied.

"You did what!?" Twilight said, shocked.

"Hey, wasn't my fault Pinkie Pie somehow got that beacon working inside the force field." Henderson responded. "Have you learned what you needed to yet? I'm getting antsy here."

"Yeah, I think so. Zecora, do you think I'm ready?" Twilight said.

"Absolutely, go Twilight, bring Trixie down." Zecora replied.

Henderson and Twilight then traveled to the force field surrounding Ponyville, where they found a scorpion tank, two warthogs, and a lot of Spartans. One of the Spartans noticed Henderson and greeted him.

"Corporal Henderson, sir! I'm Private Menendez, we're here under your command." The Spartan said.

"Alright, Spartans. Here's the game plan, use the scorpion to bring that force field down, once that's done, enter the town. I have only one rule on this op. Don't shoot anything, understand? You're here totally for intimidation purposes only. Twilight here will do the actual fighting." Henderson explained. "Let's give em' hell."

The scorpion suddenly started up, took aim at the force field, and fired. Sure enough, the shield came crumbling down allowing the Spartans to move in.

…

Green had never seen such a more beautiful sight, he was watching a scorpion tank roll through Ponyville like nobody's business. Behind it were two warthogs, ten Spartans, Henderson and Twilight. Green immediately ran up to them as soon as he saw them.

"Henderson, my boy! How did you get this?" Green said.

"Infinity called, they said they could help out. I told them to bring this." Henderson replied.

"That beacon worked? Man, I never thought I would say this, but Pinkie Pie is a genius!" Green exclaimed.

"Yeah, now we're going to go kick Trixie's ass. You wanna come?" Henderson offered.

"Hell yeah I do! Let's go!" Green replied. They then marched up to city hall, where Trixie was getting a manicure. She saw the tank roll in and instantly she was shocked. She had never seen something so… big. She then heard a familiar voice ring out.

"Hey Trixie! I want a rematch right now! You and me, let's go!" Twilight shouted.

"I didn't think you could be so competitive." Henderson said.

"You want a rematch? What are you going to do, shoot me with that thing?" Trixie mocked, the scorpion then fired a round into the air, indicating a yes.

"Yeah, I could arrange that." Twilight replied.

"Alright, if you win this time, I promise I will never come back here again, but if I win-" Henderson cut her off.

"If you win, you'll get a sniper round to the face. Simple as that." Henderson shouted. He then turned to Twilight and whispered. "I really want to kill her."

"No, I have to do this Eric. I have a plan." Twilight said.

"What kind of plan?" Henderson wondered.

"One that needs multiple participants. You're one of them." Twilight responded.

"Let me start off, watch me turn this Spartan into a pony!" Twilight boasted. She then shot a purple bolt at Henderson, there was a cloud of purple smoke, after it cleared, there stood Fluttershy.

"What? That's impossible! You can't turn a Spartan into a pony! How did you do that?" Trixie yelled.

"Now, watch me turn this mare into a stallion!" Twilight said. She shot another bolt at Fluttershy, and there stood Big Macintosh.

"How are you doing this?" Trixie wondered.

"The EverFree Forest teaches you a lot of things, Trixie! Now how about an aging spell?" Twilight said. She fired yet another bolt at Big Macintosh, and suddenly he was too old to walk.

"I think it's time for you to leave, Trixie." Twilight coldly shouted. Twilight fired one last bolt at Trixie, and she disappeared. There was a moment of cheering, then Trixie poofed back to where she was.

"I'm back!" She yelled.

"No you're not!" Henderson responded as he came out of nowhere and fired a single round into Trixie's hoof. Making her disappear again.

"And never come back!"


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the chapter that I said I would start accepting OC's. This is also the chapter I gave to the main antagonist, Red Eclipse, some background story. So, I'll start accepting OC's again. I didn't make it clear last time, but please submit your OC through a personal message. Because I don't want the reviews section to be filled with OC submissions. I hope to see a lot of good submissions, I did last time.**

40,000 years ago.

"Your highness, your wife sent me to tell you that your daughters' birthdays were today. They just turned sixteen." A royal guard said as he walked into the throne room.

"Celestia and Luna? I missed their sixteenth birthdays?" Red Eclipse asked.

"Yes, and they are not happy." The guard replied.

"Tell them I am sorry, but I have too many things on my mind right now to think about birthdays."

"As you wish your majesty." The guard, said, he then turned around and headed towards the door.

"Guard?" Red Eclipse said.

"Yes, your highness?" The guard answered.

"Do everything in your power to make sure those nasty rebels don't get to my daughters. The same goes for the rest of our military. If they win, I want Equestria to continue without me." Red Eclipse ordered.

"Absolutely, your majesty." The guard said, he then left.

Red Eclipse spent the time he had alone, which was decreasing every day due to the rebellion; to think about the news he had been told.

_"What if they are captured by the rebels? What will happen to them? Oh my, I don't even want to think about what will happen! If those rebels are as savage as the reports say, then they'll… they'll… no. I won't let that happen to them. Even if that means locking them away until this is all over." _Red Eclipse thought. He suddenly snapped back into reality when the same guard that was there earlier came rushing into the throne room.

"Your highness, I have troubling news." The guard said.

"What is it now?" Red Eclipse wondered.

"The rebels just attacked the largest military training camp in Equestria. They're preparing for something." The guard said.

"I know, they want to overthrow me. I've known that from the start. Send a force of ten thousand unicorns and pegasi to the camp, that should help." Red Eclipse ordered. The guard nodded and walked away again. One of his daughters then walked into the room, Luna, to be exact.

"Father? Can I talk to you about the rebel attack?" She asked.

"Of course, Luna. What's on your mind?" Red Eclipse responded.

"Are we going to make it? Are you sure we will prevail? Now that our main training camp is gone, do you think we can still win?" Luna asked.

"Of course we will. I can also assure you that nothing will happen to neither you or Celestia. I promise." Red Eclipse answered.

"You promised you would be there for our birthday, too." Luna coldly said.

"Then that will be the last promise I will ever break."  
**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

****

Two days after the banishment of Trixie.

Ponyville has for the most part gone back to normal. Infinity has left orbit, but not without leaving the Spartans some supplies. The Spartans were still all over the news, first the killing of the raiders, then Trixie. They were getting pretty popular with the crowd, but they still knew why they were there. The Spartans were getting bored one day, they had nothing to do. Until they got a message from Celestia. The message told them to go to Canterlot ASAP. So they got into the pelican that was given to them by Infinity and departed to Canterlot. When they got to the castle, they found Celestia standing at the gateway with a frantic expression on her face.

"Spartans! We have an emergency!" Celestia almost shouted.

"What? What's wrong?" Jaspersen wondered.

"It's Luna, she's gone!" Celestia said.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Henderson said.

"Vanished, disappeared, missing. Any other synonym for gone!" Celestia answered.

"Princess, I need you to just calm down a little, let's go inside and talk about this. We don't want anyone overhearing this." Jaspersen said.

"Yes, you're right. Let's go inside." Celestia replied. They then opened the gate and entered the castle, where Celestia had cleared out the throne room so they could talk.

"Okay, how did this happen?" Jaspersen asked.

"I don't know, she just vanished before my eyes!" Celestia said.

"Wait, you saw her disappear?" Jaspersen said.

"Well, yes and no. I was talking to her, and then all of a sudden, everything went black. Next thing I know, Luna isn't there anymore!" Celestia responded.

"I think Luna was kidnapped. Is Equestria in some kind of crisis with another country? One where war could break out at any minute?" Green asked.

"Only one, the Griffin Empire. But we are currently at a stable position. It couldn't possibly be them." Celestia answered.

"Is it possible that Red Eclipse has come before expected took Luna?" Jaspersen wondered.

"No, that's impossible. But it must be some kind of foreign force, is there any way you could contact that giant human ship?" Celestia replied.

"Yes, we can communicate through the long rang radio Infinity gave us before they left. We can use that." Henderson said.

"Got any ideas on who took Luna?" Green asked.

"My bet's on the Covenant. I wouldn't be surprised, either." Henderson responded.

"It can't be the Covenant, that's not how they work. If it was the Covenant, Celestia would be gone, too. They might have even glassed Canterlot." James mumbled.

"It could be a rogue unit that found their way here, that's how we found Requiem after all." Henderson said.

"Hey! This kind of talk isn't helping right now, nor is it really comforting to Celestia here. So knock it off, we have to go back to Ponyville to contact Infinity, we need to know what took Luna." Jaspersen blurted.

They then exited the castle, got back in the pelican, and took off for Ponyville. On the way there, Jaspersen had been thinking about Luna's disappearance.

_"What could have taken her? Terrorists? Covenant? Red Eclipse? Diamond Dogs? God, nothing can ever be easy in the life of a Spartan, can it?" _Jaspersen thought, he suddenly snapped back to reality when the pelican hit some very major turbulence.

"What the hell was that?" Green yelled.

"I don't know, but that's not regular turbulence." Henderson yelled back from the cockpit.

"Put the pelican in hover mode and start the scanners, we might have found something." Jaspersen ordered. The pelican then came to an abrupt halt as it entered hover mode. Henderson started up the scanners, the results were shocking.

"Sir, I think we have a little problem." Henderson shouted.

"What's wrong?" Jaspersen wondered.

"I'm picking up a lot of movement down there. Bio scanners say that there's at least twenty ponies down there. That blast that hit us was a charged unicorn bolt." Henderson said.

"You think they're the ones who took Luna?" Green said.

"Possibly, since I'm getting a huge spike of energy coming from one area. You want us to land?" Henderson responded.

"Yes, land. We need to find out what's down there." Jaspersen ordered. The pelican started moving again as Henderson searched for a landing zone; he found one right next to the pelican they crashed in. He landed the pelican and opened the back door. The team then found their weapons and moved out. They soon found the site where they were hit by the unicorn bolt, what they found was a hastily built complex made out of random rocks from around the area. The occupants, however, were surprising. They were just normal ponies, but something seemed odd about them. They noticed these ponies all had red fur and red eyes. They all had the same cutie mark as well, skull and crossbones.

"Equestria has pirates?" Green wondered.

"I don't think those are pirates." Henderson replied.

"Henderson's right, those aren't pirates. I think Red Eclipse has a few different ways of showing himself." Jaspersen said.

"You're saying he is taking over ponies minds?" Green questioned.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. You know what that means, Luna's in that complex. And we need to get her out." Jaspersen said. "Henderson, se those two on the roof? When Green and I get into position, I want you and James to take them out simultaneously. We're going to go in after they're gone. And you two will come in after us. If you see a pony that even hints at attacking you, shoot it." Jaspersen ordered. He then signaled Green to follow him, they went around the tree line to the left side of the building. When he got there, he signaled to Henderson to take the shots, the signal was the middle finger; the reason they chose that was Green's idea. "It just says 'fuck you' better than anything else." Was his reasoning for it. Henderson and James fired, dropping the ponies on the roof, but alerting the rest of the facility of their presence. Jaspersen and Green then rushed to the front door, and entered the complex. Instantly they began to take fire from the possessed ponies. Green just pulled out his SAW and started spraying them down, though. Henderson and James then entered, and Jaspersen began giving out orders.

"Henderson and James go to the lower level, Green and I will take the top. If Luna isn't in one of those places, then we'll meet up here and search this area. Got it?" Jaspersen shouted, the team nodded and split up. Green was the first one up the stairs, where there was another possessed pony waiting for them at the top. Green tackled it and stabbed it in the neck, killing it instantly. He got up and began clearing rooms.

"Henderson, how's it going down there?" Jaspersen said into his communication module.

"No sign of Luna yet, but there is a shit load of bad guys." Henderson replied.

"Find anything that even looks like a cage, maybe a hallway labeled cell block?" Jaspersen asked.

"Nope, not yet. How's it going up there?" Henderson responded.

"Captain! I found Luna!" Green shouted.

"We found her." Jaspersen said.

"Alright, we're coming up there. Henderson out." The radio then went to static as Henderson shut down his comms. Jaspersen then ran into the room he heard Green's voice from. He entered it and sure enough, there was Luna. She seemed to be in some kind of magically enforced cage, since the steel bars were glowing red.

"Luna! What happened to you?" Jaspersen asked. Luna didn't reply, she just stood there and stared. Henderson and James entered the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Henderson asked.

"I don't know, but we need to get her out of here. See if you can get that cage opened, I'll try to contact Celestia." Jaspersen ordered. Suddenly, a dark, ominous voice filled the room.

"How cute, trying to rescue Luna. I thought you were just killing machines at first, but I guess I was wrong." The voice said.

"Who are you? Show yourself, coward!" Green shouted.

"I would if I could, but it seems I can't escape this plane of existence until the allotted time of my return. As for who I am, my name is Red Eclipse, has my daughter told you about me?" The voice said.

"Your daughter?" Jaspersen wondered.

"What, Celestia never told you that she was my daughter? What a shame, I feel offended now." Red Eclipse said.

"What do you want with Luna?" Henderson asked.

"Nothing, really. I just wanted to see if you were actual living beings with emotions. You didn't look like it, so I decided to find out." Red Eclipse explained.

"Then let her go." Jaspersen ordered.

"As you wish, Captain." The red glow around the cage bars faded, and the cage disappeared.

"Before you leave, I want to ask you something, may I?" Red Eclipse said.

"What do you want?" Jaspersen replied.

"Do you honestly think that, when the time comes, you can fight me? Or do you doubt yourself, do you even have the slightest thought of failure?" Red Eclipse wondered.

"No, I don't. When we meet, you can bet that we will take you down." Jaspersen responded.

"Then it appears that I have work to do. I will make sure that your spirit is broken by the time we meet, Spartan. I will bring Equestria to its knees before I kill all four of you. I will rule Equestria once again, like I was meant to." Red Eclipse boasted.

"We'll see who comes out on top when the time comes, and you can guarantee that it will be my energy sword that will plunge into your chest." Jaspersen replied.

"We'll see, Spartan. We'll see."


	10. Chapter 10

****

"You never told us you were his daughter!" Jaspersen shouted as he entered the throne room of Canterlot Castle. "Do you think that could have been useful information?"

"His daughter? What are you talking about?" Celestia responded.

"What, you mean to tell me you aren't Red Eclipse's daughter?" Jaspersen said.

"I-I'm not his daughter! Luna and I both were raised by the lunar goddess and the solar god!" Celestia replied.

"Bullshit! Red Eclipse contacted us while we were trying to save Luna, he said it himself!" Jaspersen yelled.

"Captain, maybe she had her mind wiped when the war ended or something." Henderson said.

"Or she could be lying." Jaspersen said.

"Spartan Henderson is correct!" Luna screamed as she walked in. "Her mind was wiped, but mine wasn't. She was told that she and I were raised by those gods. My memory was kept intact so the absolute truth could be spoken when the time was needed. It was done by an alicorn named Requiem. Seek him if you want your questions answered."

"Requiem? That's the name of the planet we came from when we got here." Green said.

"He will explain where he got his name if you find him." Luna replied.

"We're not going anywhere until you tell us where to look." Jaspersen said.

"He was last seen taking refuge in the cave system beneath Canterlot." Luna responded.

"When was that?" Green wondered.

"Thirty eight thousand years ago." Luna answered.

"Well, it's a start. Come on, Spartans. We have an alicorn to find." Jaspersen said.

"Wait, before you go, I wanted to give you something." Celestia blurted.

"What would that be?" Jaspersen wondered.

"A map of the Canterlot cave system. Nopony has used it for centuries, but I'm sure it hasn't changed much." Celestia responded. She then lit up her horn and a scroll appeared. The scroll seemed to be very old, it was heavily faded, but otherwise okay. She hovered it over to Jaspersen and released her magical grip on the item. Jaspersen caught it and nodded, then he walked away.

Four hours later, beneath Canterlot.

"Are you absolutely sure you know where you're going? Or if this Requiem guys is still here, or even alive?" Henderson said.

"That's the fourth time you said that, that is four times to many. Now can you please shut up? I'm trying to read this map here." Jaspersen responded. "It looks like we should be entering the main chamber. Just need to walk a hundred feet west, and we'll be right in the center. Requiem should be there." It was very dark inside the cave, pitch black. And with nothing but the flashlights on their helmets for light, they were pretty much blind. The cave walls were covered in crystals. It also had paths, as if someone had been here before. They walked through the darkness until they reached the central chamber. The central chamber was much bigger than the rest of the cave, it was in a dome like structure with crystals lining the walls. The floor was made up entirely of crystals. In the dead center was a capsule, the capsule was glowing orange, like a Promethean Knight. Suddenly, a voice was heard throughout the chamber.

"State your business, humans!" The voice demanded.

"We were told to look for you, apparently you can shed some light on Equestria's past." Jaspersen replied.

"Who sent you?" the voice wondered.

"Princess Luna. Is your name Requiem by chance?" Jaspersen responded.

"Luna sent you? Yes, my name is Requiem. What is it that you need?" The voice said.

"First we would like you to show yourself." Jaspersen said. The capsule in the center suddenly collapsed, revealing an alicorn with a silver coat, with a mane and tail of the same color. His eyes were red, but they had some robotic glow that a regular pony shouldn't have. The same went for his horn, wings, and chest.

"As I have already told you, my name is Requiem. I assume you want me to explain my appearance?" Requiem said.

"Yes, please do." Green mumbled.

"Very well, this may come as a surprise to you, but I am actually an abandoned Promethean Knight from the Forerunner and Flood war. I was here before the Halo rings fired, I survived since I was not an organic being. When this planet got its life back, I spent my days studying them. By studying, I meant composing. Eventually I composed and absorbed enough ponies to gain the form of an alicorn." Requiem explained.

"What's your involvement in the revolution to overthrow Red Eclipse?" Jaspersen asked.

Requiem sighed. "One that I wish to forget, but I cannot. So I shall tell you. Throughout most of the war, I was in hiding, I resided in the EverFree Forest, so I could be alone. Until Red Eclipse found me. He tricked me into thinking he was the good guy, so I fought for him. He made me the executioner, every day I executed ponies that were fighting for freedom. I gained a lot of negative reputation with the rebels, and I eventually became the face of oppression, so they called it. When the rebels took over the base where the executions were held, they convinced me to fight for them. So I did. I fought with a vengeance, I was ferocious on the battlefield. I climbed the ranks so fast that I gained the respect of the four alien soldiers who started the revolution within days. I was there when they killed Red Eclipse, or thought they did. Right before they slit his throat, he vanished. The alien soldiers along with him. That was the same day I had to wipe Celestia's mind so we could crown her and her sister the rulers of Equestia." Requiem said.

"Why did you wipe Celestia's mind and not Luna's?" Henderson wondered.

"Celestia was pathetically loyal to her father. She would give her own life to save his. Luna on the other hand, wasn't. She knew about him, how he ran the country. She secretly hated him for it." Requiem said.

"So, you said that you are actually a Forerunner machine, is it possible that you are still in contact with the planet Requiem?" Jaspersen asked.

"I am, I can tell you right now that in this very instant, Spartan Thorne of Fireteam Majestic just went missing." Requiem said.

"Really? Thorne went missing?" James mumbled.

"Yes, and Halsey was just caught communicating with Jul' Mdama." Requiem said.

"The hingehead? Hot damn, that's worth some time in the hole." Green said.

"Yes, but we're getting side tracked. Now it is my turn to ask you questions. How did you get here? And for what purpose?" Requiem asked.

"I can't tell you how we got here, but I can tell you why we're here. Apparently we are here to fight Red Eclipse when he returns to Equestria." Jaspersen answered.

"You are the four soldiers? Last time they were what you call elites." Requiem said.

"Hingeheads started the revolution?" Henderson said.

"Yes, they did. Well, if you're here, then Red Eclipse will be upon us soon. How long have you been here?" Requiem wondered.

"Four weeks and two days." Jaspersen answered.

"Red Eclipse should have come back last week, it looks like you have time on your side. I want to give you some advice, begin training an army now, I will aid you from time to time, but you must be ready for when he comes." Requiem warned.

"What kind of aid can you give us?" Jaspersen asked.

"Since I am still in contact with the planet Requiem, I can have Promethean weapons shipped here instantly. I assume you are in contact with the human ship? Infinity, correct?" Requiem answered.

"Yes, we are. We can have weapons and other things shipped here as well, but we need to adapt human weapons for pony usage, the only race that could use a rifle correctly is a unicorn." Jaspersen said.

"Tell your engineers to start working on that. I will begin making adaptations to Promethean weapons as well." Requiem said.

"Alright, you have yourself a deal. I don't quite trust you yet, because you said you fought for the wrong side for most of the war." Jaspersen said.

"Same here, I hope we can turn out on top of this, I would hate to see Equestria go back to the miserable state it was in before." Requiem responded.

"Yes, I think we all would hate to see that."

**Requiem is Matrix7o6's OC. Thanks for the submission. Sorry that most of this chapter is just talking, but that's really the best I could do after the events of last chapter. Remember, I'm still accepting OC's, but I will stop at chapter 13. So if you're on the fence on whether or not you should submit yours, make the decision quickly. If you didn't find your OC in this chapter (So basically, if you aren't Matrix7o6) don't get discouraged, I'll throw in more as the story progresses. If you're wondering about the pairing, it will start soon. You have to take it slow in order for it to be believable. But, I'm not here to give you advice on writing; I'm here to entertain you guys. So I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, for this chapter I decided it's time to reveal how Captain Jaspersen got his scars (and his energy sword). One of the Spartan OC's is used in this chapter. So I'm just going to straight up say who's it is right now. Spartan Kyle Drake is TheHorsemanOfDeath247's OC. Thanks for the submission. (Yes, despite what's going to happen to him in this chapter, he will come back later.)**

Three weeks before the Equestria incident.

"Sergeant Drake, this is Captain Jaspersen, do you read?" Jaspersen said. Fireteam Eagle had been tasked with a recon op in an area known as The Quarry. He was looking down upon the open land below.

"I read you loud and clear, are you in position?" Drake replied. Sergeant Kyle Drake looked eagerly at the Covenant position, he had the orbital armor with the Midnight visor.

"Just about, what do you see down there?" Jaspersen asked.

"A shit load of elites. I think they're planning something." Drake replied.

"Planning something? Like what?" Jaspersen wondered.

"From the looks of it, maybe an assault. What were our orders?" Drake replied.

"If they were planning something, kill them on the spot. Did you bring your incineration cannon?" Jaspersen asked.

"Hell yeah. Let's blow those motherfuckers to kingdom come." Drake said.

"Alright, let's wait for Henderson and Green to get in position, then we'll strike." Jaspersen said.

"We already are, sir. We've just been waiting for your call." Henderson said.

"Alright, on the count of three, Drake will fire his Incineration cannon and Henderson will start picking off the rest. Green and I will go around back to kill the ones that get into cover. One… two… three. Now!" Jaspersen then heard the incineration cannon go off, as well as Henderson's sniper rifle. The elites were alert immediately, the incineration cannon hit two elites on the first shot, making them dissolve into nothing. Henderson got four before the rest ran to cover. Jaspersen and Green then ran from their previous position and started picking off the remaining elites, Green made it to their location, but Jaspersen didn't.

He felt a tug on his backside, and he was thrown backwards to see the ugly face of an elite, the elite ripped off his helmet and said in perfect English. "Let's see how strong you are when I do this, demon!" The elite then drew his energy sword and cut deeply into Jaspersen's face, making him scream in pain. He lifted the energy sword and brought it back down on a different part of his face, this time cutting slightly deeper and longer. He did that four more times until Green blasted the elite's head off. Literally.

"We need an evac now!" Green shouted. "Where's Drake?"

"I don't know, he just vanished!" Henderson replied.

"Contact Infinity, tell them we need immediate evacuation. We have one seriously wounded and another MIA." Green ordered. "Do it!"

"This is Spartan Henderson of Fireteam Eagle; we need an immediate evac at our location. Captain Jaspersen has received six plasma burns in the face and Sergeant Drake is MIA." Henderson shouted into his in-helmet radio.

Jaspersen slowly looked over to the dead elite, reached to the energy sword and mumbled. "I'm keeping this thing." He could see the pelican approach, he wondered just how he wasn't dead yet. The burns hurt more than he could ever imagine. The pelican landed, and he saw medical officers rushing out to get him onboard. They put him on a stretcher and wheeled him into the pelican.

"I don't think he'll make it, he's received six third degree burns. He should be dead already." He heard one medic say.

"If he ain't dead yet, then make sure he doesn't end up that way!" Green shouted.

"What happened to Sergeant Drake?" Another medical officer asked.

"After he fired the incineration cannon, a slip space portal appeared behind him and sucked him in." Henderson explained.

Jaspersen passed out.

**Short chapters, I hate them. So, Sergeant Drake was sucked into a slip space portal. What happened to him? Well, if you have a sense of logic, you already know what happened to him. Again, thanks to TheHorsemanOfDeath247 for the submission. There's more OC's coming in the next chapter. Remember, I'm still accepting them until chapter 13. So make your decision if you want to submit yours or not. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, so you might have seen that the OC submissions were to be closed by chapter 13. Well, that was a long time ago, so I'm extending the time to the release of chapter 16. So if you're reading this and you're thinking "Huh, chapter 16 hasn't been released yet. Maybe I should submit my OC." Then do it. Anyways, here's the chapter.**

"Oh, so that's how you got your scars." Twilight said. She and Jaspersen were out in the EverFree Forest, they were sharing some of their more personal stories.

"Yeah, you're the first person I ever told it too." Jaspersen replied.

"Really? I'm the first one? What about Alex?" Twilight asked.

"What about him?" Jaspersen responded.

"You think he's confused as to why you have those scars?" Twilight said.

"Nah, James doesn't ask about it. He knows he shouldn't." Jaspersen said.

"So did you ever find out what happened to Drake?" Twilight wondered.

"Nope, we never found him. But I do have a growing suspicion that he's here." Jaspersen answered.

"Why do you say that?" Twilight asked.

"It just seems like after he was dragged into that slip space portal, he might have ended up here. Seems logical enough, since that's how we came here." Jaspersen said. He stood up from the log he was sitting on and started walking, Twilight followed him.

"So what do you think about Red Eclipse? After he pulled that stunt with Luna and all?" Twilight asked.

"I hate him even more. And that chat with Requiem made me even more pissed at him." Jaspersen replied. Suddenly, there was a snap, then a rope coiled around Twilight's hind leg and flung her into a tree. Jaspersen instantly drew his assault rifle and scanned the area.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" He shouted. He caught a glimpse of what looked like an Orbital armor helmet in a bush, he quickly approached it.

"Come out of the bush or I will open fire!" He screamed. A figure then slowly rose from the bush, it looked to be the same height as Jaspersen, and the same body form. It came into the light, revealing it to be Bryce's long lost friend.

"Drake?" Jaspersen cautiously asked.

"Jaspersen?" The Spartan responded.

"Holy shit! I thought you were dead! Where'd you go after that slip space portal?" Jaspersen exclaimed.

"I ended up here, I've been living out here ever since. I saw the pelican crash, so I've been looking for you guys since." Drake responded. "So what happened after I left?"

"An elite fucked me up pretty bad, put me in critical condition for five days. I got a hold of his energy sword, they let me keep it." Jaspersen responded.

"Okay, it's nice that you two got back together, but could one of you please cut this rope?" Twilight interrupted.

"Oh, sorry. Let me help with that." Drake said. He grabbed his knife and threw it at the rope, cutting it in half, Twilight fell and hit the ground with a soft thump.

"So do you want to come back to Ponyville with us? They're great people." Jaspersen said.

"Nah, I like living out here." Drake responded.

"Are you sure? Infinity came by recently and dropped off a bunch of supplies." Jaspersen said.

"Wait, Infinity came? And you didn't leave with them? What's wrong with you?" Drake replied.

"Oh, yeah, um. We're kind of a part of an ancient prophecy, so we couldn't exactly leave." Jaspersen explained.

"Let me guess, that phony-baloney princess told you that, didn't she?" Drake asked.

"She's definitely not 'phony-baloney' she can raise the sun." Jaspersen said.

"Look, I know about Red Eclipse, too. Don't ask how, I just do. I believe his existence just as much as you do. But if Infinity came by and asked if I wanted a lift off this place, I would have accepted it in a heartbeat." Drake said.

"Well, Equestria kind of grew on us, so we decided to stay." Jaspersen said.

"Whatever, man. If you ever need help, you know where to find me." Drake said.

"Alright, I'll keep in touch." Jaspersen responded.

"Yeah. Good luck with Red Eclipse." Drake said.

"Thanks, I'll need it."

**Okay, I know that chapter was really dialogue heavy. Sorry about that, but I did need a scene that takes a break from the action for a little bit. So there you have it. I'm going to assume all of you read chapters 6-11, so you know who Drake is. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll have another one up soon. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So sorry for the delay, guys. Writer's block is a bastard. I'm just making this chapter to show that I'm still alive. So here it goes.**

Jaspersen found himself in an epic battle for Ponyville. He saw the Spartans clash against Red Eclipse's brainwashed army of ponies. The Infinity had just dropped in from the sky. Jaspersen was well into the fight, himself. He had just pulled his energy sword from his latest victim when he saw him. Red Eclipse. He was more horrifying then Jaspersen had ever imagined. Much taller than Celestia, much more intimidating then a manticore.

Jaspersen charged. He screamed as he ran towards the tyrant, but he never made it. Eclipse had shot him in the leg, blowing his entire leg off. Red Eclipse slowly walked up to him and mumbled

"Your battle is already lost."

"AAH!" Jaspersen screamed as he awoke from his nightmare.

"Just a dream. Just a dream." He said under his breath as he realized what he saw had not actually happened. He slowly looked around the room, he was in Twilight's library. On the couch. He reached for his helmet, which was sitting on the floor, and slipped it on. Jaspersen had started to not wear his helmet in public. He seemed to be less of a menace that way. But he still communicates with Infinity every morning to see what's happening back on Requiem. The previous day he had been told that the Infinity was under attack, but they drove the invasion force out.

Today he learned Requiem had turned itself into a ticking time bomb, and that they had to leave the planet soon. They said as soon as the place goes boom, Infinity will stop by Equestria again.

Jaspersen got off the couch, took his helmet back on, and went upstairs. He went out on the deck on the second floor of the library, where he thought for a moment. He thought about everything he had experienced since he had come to this place. The crash landing, meeting the ponies, the raiders, and everything else. Every day he comes a little bit closer to calling this place home. Five weeks ago, he wanted to get off this planet as soon as he could. But now, he felt different. He felt like he has a reason here, a purpose.

"Hey, are you okay? I heard you screaming." Twilight said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was… just a nightmare." Jaspersen responded.

"A nightmare? Care to tell me what it was about?" Twilight asked.

"It was about, um, it was about…" Jaspersen didn't want to say what exactly it was about. "It was about you."

"About me? You had a nightmare about me?" Twilight wondered. She had a confused expression on her face.

"More about, uh, losing you. I guess." Jaspersen said.

"Oh, I didn't think you had such deep feelings for me." Twilight responded. She blushed.

Jaspersen then snapped back into reality and realized what he just said.

"Um, don't take that the wrong way. I don't want to date you, or anything." He said.

"Oh, phew. That's a bit of a relief." Twilight responded.

Bryce chuckled. He walked back inside.

"What the fuck did I just say?" Jaspersen mumbled to himself.

He shook his head in disbelief and walked out the door.

He walked for a few minutes before he found himself standing outside Sugarcube Corner. He walked in, where he found Pinkie Pie and Rarity, talking to each other.

"Hey, girls. How's it going?" Jaspersen said as he walked up to them.

"Bryce! How wonderful for you to join us. What brings you here?" Rarity wondered.

"Nothing, I guess. Just kind of, wondering around." Jaspersen replied.

"So, Vinyl Scratch is performing at the Ponyville dance club. Anypony wanna come?" Pinkie Pie said.

"Who's Vinyl Scratch?" Jaspersen wondered.

"DJ PON3? Who've never heard of her? She's only the most awesome DJ ever!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Oh great. Techno music. That's exactly what I need." Jaspersen sarcastically replied.

"Great! You should come." Pinkie said.

"I was being sarcastic." Jaspersen said.

"Oh, so does that mean you REALLY want to come?" Pinkie said.

" No, it doesn't. Actually, I should probably start preparing the country for an incoming invasion of a former tyrant who wants his crown back. I should start working on that." Jaspersen said. With that, he got up and left.

**Okay, you're probably thinking "Man, that chapter sucked major balls." I know. That was just to prove I haven't given up on you guys. During my writer's block I had so much school shit to do that it wasn't even funny. Thankfully, I'm currently in my last week of the school year. So come next week, I'll have a lot more time to work on this. I'm already thinking of things to happen in the next few chapters. It won't exactly come fast, but it will come. Trust me. I plan for this story to be over twenty, maybe over thirty chapters long. It's going to take a little while. But I can assure you it will come. Just be patient with me. You guys have been patient and have not started complaining yet, but I just want to warn you that these chapters will start to take more time to put out there. So what does that mean? Shit, I don't know. I still have to introduce some more OC's. I might be doing that for a little while. I don't know. So if you didn't like this chapter. Sorry. If you did, great. I'll try to make the next one better.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I was thinking about making a crossover of MLP and Pacific Rim. Y'know, after the movie comes out. Why? No idea, but it seems fun. Some of y'all might be wondering what I thought of Equestria Girls. I haven't seen it yet, but I've heard mixed opinions about it. But do you guys think a crossover between Pacific Rim and MLP would be cool? Some of you probably never heard of Pacific Rim, but for the guys that have, would you like it? Just thinking about it makes me giggle, the look on Twilight's face when she sees Gipsy Danger would be priceless. But, enough about future plans, on to the story.**

Fluttershy started off the day just like any other. Wake up, get out of bed, eat some breakfast, feed her animals, and attempt to socialize. Today was different. She ate breakfast and walked outside, just as usual, but she found something a bit odd. Next to the small river where the fish live, she found a strange, bipedal creature casually walking around. It was a little taller than her, and it was holding a plasma pistol in its hand.

Fluttershy had been told about this thing before. She tried to remember who told it to her, and what they were called. She suddenly remembered a conversation with Bryce where he had brought it up. They were referred to as Grunts, the most common species in the Covenant army.

Fluttershy decided to try and talk to it, instead of shying away for once. She slowly walked up to it and barely spoke one word.

"Hello?" She said.

The Grunt turned around immediately, and speaking in perfect Celestian, or English as the Spartans call it, it shouted. "What the fuck are you!?"

Fluttershy instantly backed away from the Grunt, only to bump into something behind her. It felt like metal, like a Spartan's armor. Only it didn't feel exactly like Spartan armor. Certain things that she noticed that were different. It felt smoother, and the little electric shock the energy shielding gives off was much stronger. Hoping that it was just her mind playing tricks on her, she turned around.

It was armor, but it was definitely not a Spartan, not even human. It was easily taller than any Spartan, even Green, and it actually revealed some of its flesh. It had a strange pincer mouth that she had never seen before, and hands that only had three fingers. The thing reached down and grabbed her by the neck, and pulled her up to its face. It stared into her eyes for a few seconds, as if it were trying to look into its soul. When suddenly, there was a loud noise, the thing's head jerked sideways, dropped Fluttershy, and fell to the ground.

Fluttershy passed out.

Fluttershy woke up a few hours later in her house, with Bryce and Eric standing at the foot of her bed.

"Wha-what was that thing?" Fluttershy wondered.

"That big thing was an Elite, Henderson blasted it through the head, it was reaching for its energy sword." Bryce explained.

"Well, what is it?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's basically the leading species in the Covenant. They lead packs of Grunts and other Covenant species'." Eric said.

"And now that we know the Covenant is here, that makes me even more ecstatic that the Infinity is coming back. Because the last thing we need right now is another threat along with Red Eclipse." Bryce said.

"You think they're working together?" Fluttershy said.

"No, not at the moment. But something tells me that they'll find a way to communicate with Red Eclipse, and eventually become allies." Bryce responded.

"We need to tell the others about this." Henderson said.

"I know, I was about to contact Infinity, but then you insisted that I come here." Jaspersen replied.

"So, will there be more of those things?" Fluttershy asked.

"When they see that two of their soldiers didn't come back from recon, they'll probably return. Then, once they find out about us, they will send a whole damn invasion force." Henderson said.

"So, there will be more?" Fluttershy said.

"Yes, there will be more. Don't worry about it too much, we have experience with the Covenant. We can handle them. C'mon, Henderson. Let's get back to the long range radio and contact Infinity. I'm sure they'll be over here in a heartbeat once they find out the Covenant are here." Jaspersen said.

The Spartans left Fluttershy's home, and made their way towards Twilight library, where the long range radio was placed. The Spartans had practically turned the library into a base of operations, since that is where they stored most of their stuff. When they got there, Twilight was a little freaked out over the news.

"So you're telling me that an alien race has discovered our planet, and is more than likely intent to wipe us all out?" Twilight asked.

"Basically, yes." Jaspersen replied.

"But, one Covenant species was involved in the original downfall of Red Eclipse 40,000 years ago." Henderson added.

"40,000 years is a long time, they have probably forgotten that this place even existed! Great, now we have two major powers that want the destruction of Equestria!" Twilight shouted.

"The Covenant doesn't really focus on one country; they tend to try to destroy whole planets." Henderson said.

"You're not helping." Jaspersen said.

Green nearly blew the front door off its hinges when he arrived, he loved to make his presence known.

"Is it true? Are the Covenant here?" He asked.

"Yes, the Covenant is here." Jaspersen replied.

"Great, now I get to kill shit." Green said.

"We need to contact Infinity, right now. Green, how about you go out back and do that?" Jaspersen said.

"Why's the radio outside?" Green wondered.

"Because the radio tower is bigger than the library itself, now go and do it." Jaspersen ordered.

"Alright, I'll alert Infinity. Get some more Scorpion tanks down here, that was fun last time." Green said. He hurried out back and began communicating with Infinity.

"Should we warn Celestia?" Twilight wondered.

"Yeah, she didn't really like finding a giant ship on top of Ponyville last time they were here. Send a letter to her. Let her know what's going on." Jaspersen said.

"Let's just hope Equestria doesn't become what Reach became."

**There ya go, chapter fourteen. I've decided it, I'm doing a Pacific Rim-MLP crossover. Well, that's if I can. Not quite sure if I'll be able to or not, but I'm going to wait and see. Thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. I'm a little sad to announce that I'm putting Into the Unknown on hold for a little while. Now before you go thinking I'm cancelling it, I'm not. In fact, the reason I'm shifting focus is because I want to work on my Pacific Rim-MLP crossover, which I have much more interest in. By the way, the first chapter of that should be up very soon. By very soon, I mean I'm posting it the very second I post this message. So, do not think I'm cancelling Into the Unknown. I have no intentions to abandon it, and I never will have those intentions. So, for you guys who are into Pacific Rim. Go check it out in the crossover section. It's called Beyond the Breach. See you guys later.**


End file.
